Six Six Six
by Misari
Summary: Seis (más uno) demonios tiene Kaneki Ken.


**Renuncia:** Todo de Ishida Sui.

* * *

 _ **Six Six Six**_

 _ **(666)**_

* * *

 **Primero**

 **la creadora de Mundos**

Y nace.

Nace de las manos del mundo que vomita seres perdidos. (Perdidos y encontrados. Buscan. ¿Qué? Nadie sabe. Ni ellos, ni él, ni el mundo. Buscan. Sólo buscan. Hasta que se cansan de buscar. Hasta que sus alas se vuelven grandes, pesadas, hasta que el plumaje se pone gris o desaparece o se transforma en petróleo -y se ahogan en él. Hasta que dejan de cerrar los ojos y tantear a ciegas. ¿qué será, qué será? ¿aquello que buscan sin cesar? Hasta… buscan. Ellos buscan. Él busca). Nace de las entrañas del monstruo -y tal vez mañana él se convierta en uno.

Y se pregunta.

Pregunta con la voz de niño. (¿Voz de niño? Si, ¿cómo? Voz de niño. Infantil. Cuerdas vocales apenas usadas. Chillona. Aguda. ¡Quiero helado, de vainilla! No hay diferencias entre los niños. _Inocente_ -¡ah, Calamidad! ¿vas a llevarte su inocencia?). Pregunta, bajito -no vaya a ser cosa que la voz se le parta al despegar de la lengua- ¿por qué el gato se come al ratón? Pregunta. Pregunta. Pregunta en su cabeza; es un laberinto de palabras que callan.

Y escucha.

Escucha a la dadora de vida escupir su parafernalia. (Resiliencia: la capacidad que tienen los cuerpos de volver a su estado original, de volver a compactarse, después de un golpe, de un choque, de una catástrofe; después de una trag-. Lo leyó en un libro de física. ¿ _Era_ física? Tal vez. Ya no se acuerda. Tiene diez años y la biblioteca de papá es tan amplia como las costras de carne seca que se amontonan entre sus rodillas. Gigantes, parecen constelaciones de estrellas que pronto se volverán supernovas y luego explotarán en agujeros negros, tragándose todo a su paso. Resiliencia. Y amanece otra vez).

Escucha un trueno. Y se rompen sus ramitas secas. Y algo más duro. El cráneo. Se derrite la vida entre sus ojos y cae, cae tan profundo -al piso; donde hay tirados libros, donde está tirada el alma de papá en algún lugar (y papi, no mires. Yo tampoco quiero mirar). Escucha el grito. Escucha la mano. Escucha al aire abrirse en dos. Escucha las gotas de lluvia tip tip tip, chocan contra la ventana. Hermosa vista, el gris -de todo: calle, cielo, vereda, edificios, ¿su vida es gris? Escucha un ladrido, a lo lejos. Escucha la televisión y al presentador hablar del clima; se ríe de un chiste. Absurdo. ¿Todo eso pasa en un segundo? ¿Cómo cabe todo ahí? Es como meter un elefante dentro de una sardina, ¿no? Pero no. El tiempo no es un envase. El tiempo es… ( _tragedia_ ).

Escucha otro trueno. Y llega. Escucha al dolor.

Te doy la bienvenida al infierno… ¡Bienvenido!

Y siente.

Siente… (preferirás ser herido, a herir a los demás).

Oh, Kaneki Ken. Para sentir, primero debes matar al corazón.

(a)siente. De acuerdo, mamá. Aceptaré (tu)mi destino y dejaré que otros beban de mi sangre, dejaré que otros se aniden en mis huesos, dejaré que otros coman mis ojos, dejaré que otros roben mi aliento, dejaré que otros me rompan las rodillas, dejaré que otros me indiquen el camino. Dejaré que anuden mi cordura. Dejaré… seré libre de estar atado a las cadenas. Dejaré que mañana salga el sol. Y nunca olvidaré. (Lanza las palabras proféticas:) prefiero ser el herido a herir a los demás.

Pero no dejaré que toques mi corazón, mamá. Aún no quiero sentir.

(el primero demonio ríe: niño estúpido)

 **Segundo**

 **damisela en Peligro**

Un café basta para construir el mundo. Glup, glup glup. Se toma bien caliente, arde la lengua y la garganta y el pozo del infierno. (Pero dónde está el pozo del infierno… ¿en sus uñas nacaradas? ¿en el rojo bajo ellas? Oh, Infierno, si me hablaras…). Un café y un sándwich. Asco. Sándwich que no come porque está a dieta (a dieta de las asquerosidades humanas, por supuesto, a dieta eternamente; la princesa que hace huelga de hambre contra la tiranía machista, ha ha ha); sólo un poco de bebida, sólo un poco de comida. Para disimular. Tiempo de cacería y esas bobadas. Después es cuestión de apilar unos cuantos ladrillos, encerrar a la presa, y arrojar por lo alto de un edificio una viga de metal. Ya está. Esplendido. Mademoiselle, la mort en candence.

Y la muerte.

—Yo conocí a la muerte. Tipa-diez. La tengo de invitada en mi casa, tomándose un baño.

( _Inocente_ -¡ah, Calamidad! ¿vas a llevarte su inocencia?)

—¡En serio! ¿ _No me creen_? Oh, pero tengo pruebas. ¿Son de esos que deben mirar para creer?

Los invito a mi casa: allí pueden ver que el festín está un poco avanzado, pero qué importa eh, qué importa; los modales los dejan en casa; acá son libres de comer con las manos. Tampoco es necesario que lleven delantal. Eso si, si tienen problemas con el cadaver en la bañera, me avisan. Tengo que afilar un poco los cuchillos, no necesito cuchillos desde… oh, bueno, desde nunca. Así que coman, coman, yo los invito en esta noche tan estrellada. ¡Coman y vivan mis proezas!

Y la muerte.

(—¿Ahora me creen?)

Y la muerte, que saluda a Kaneki Ken. Se pega a la sonrisa de esa diosa-ángel-monstruo -¡tantas categorías para una dama! ¡y desde cuándo, se pregunta!-, a la cornisa que dibujan sus dientes dentro de su boca, ese abismo malo, que promete el idilio del placer. Se adhiere ahí toda la tarde, toda la larga oración que derrama de sus labios porque (es una chica que me gusta, Hide, y le gusta Takatsuki Sen y la literatura es tan tan hermosa y puedes creer que me devuelve las miradas y ah, ah, creo que estoy enamo-); la muerte, que sin ser vista por nadie, está en todas partes. Y no llega, no llega, hasta que la sospecha es demasiado tarde, hasta que el callejón es el cliché donde la encuentra. Quién lo diría, él, en un callejón, él, en un cliché de novela negra.

—¡Tragedia!

Y la muerte, que se adhiera a sus entrañas. Que repta como la salamandra de fuego y quema, quema, quema y… -¿morí? No, no, querido, tu historia recién comienza-… y pasa de largo. Un médico le habla. La muerte se aferra un rato a su interior caldeado pero luego decide soltarlo, con una advertencia: te estaré vigilando, niño-que-prefiere-que-los-demás-lo-hieran-a-herir-él. Y la muerte así lo suelta, por un rato, le respira en la nuca hasta que despierta del abismo, sus ojos cambiados, su interior con un regalo. Quiere matar al hambre, quiere matar a la sed, pero la muerte fue piadosa (¡mentiras! ¡oh muerte indigna! ¡porqué no me dejaste morir en tus garras!) le concedió otra vida.

—Te veré del otro lado, Kaneki-kun.

(el segundo demonio ríe: niño imbécil, eres mío)

 **Tercero**

 **la guerrera Empantanada**

Otro café para alertar a sus pesadillas. Dos faces de la luna cuelgan de este profunda encrucijada. De la noche a la mañana el mundo pierde sus límites adustos, se vuelve más suave, mas tierno, y el niño este que avanza sobre la noche y se pierde poco a poco en el día crece, de a poco, con sus pasos temblorosos y su estúpida ideología pasada de moda. Se pierde en el día, con rasgos de esa muchacha-olor-a-café, Ojo Oculto de las maravillas de la tierra. Se pierde en su agresión aburrida, en sus golpes culpables, en su ira que grita hasta cargarse los pulmones al hombro.

Nunca vio un odio sin igual. Tan visceral.

( _tan hermoso)_

Bestia inmunda, parece decirle con su Ojo Oculto, bestia inmunda, ignorante de los agravios de la Noche, ¿crees saber las miserias en las que nos revolcamos, nosotros, los que tenemos que escondernos las vergüenzas tras una máscara porque nos cazan como animales rabiosos? ¿crees entender con tu miseria artificial, los que padecen en carne carcomida? ¡no me vengas con tu filosofía de vida, marchita y partida a la mitad, que no es más que una blasfemia a la supervivencia que nos vemos obligados a soportar! Bestia inmunda, sigue diciendo su Ojo Oculto, sigue escupiendo su rabia, tan antigua como el mundo, y él, pequeño, que se balancea en la balanza todavía, que avanza a la noche y se pierde en el día, soporta sus temores.

( _Oh_. Surge la epifanía. Eso son. Temores)

Se calla, este Kaneki Ken. Se calla ante la Verdad del Ojo Oculto. Se calla y acepta golpe tras golpe tras golpe hasta que la rabia… -porqueporqueporqueporqué- se evapora. Los nudillos duelen contra la carne, los nudillos sangran contra el hueso, y es de esperar (lo prometió a mamá) que sea herido. Y así gira la rueca, cuando se sumerge en la noche por completo. Este Ojo Oculto se apacigua y pasa a ser el peor de todos los terrores; porque para sentir, primero debes matar al corazón. Y ella, esta Touka-chan, acaba de matar al suyo.

Cjjjjjjjjjjjjcrak.

Con sus ojos de malteada de chocolate, con sus cabellos de lavanda ardiente, con su piel de blancura (ay, si, suspira, le dijeron que tenía vena de poeta romántico). A puños vivos, se convierte en una serenata de dulce cadencia, se abre el pecho frente a él en un puente y le grita sus amores. ¡Si me dejas!, lo amenaza, y no puede. Soportarlo. No puede aceptar las rosas que le tira en su discurso, las rosas tienen espinas. (No, no, por favor, no puedo aceptar esto que traes entre las manos, esto que te cuelga, estoy desesperado; si acepto tu ternura, me destruirás, si te acepto el pecho tendré que destrozarlo). Y no, no, no, repite la letanía, no, no, no

no me hagas esto, Touka-chan, no me ames, por favor, soy un ser…

( _Inocente_ -¡ah, Calamidad!, ¿vas a llevarte su inocencia?)

...desesperado.

(el tercer demonio grita: imbécil, no vuelvas nunca)

 **Cuarto**

 **el rey en su Torre**

( _Inocente_ -¡ah, Calamidad!, ¿vas a llevarte su inocencia?)

Es interesante como las joyas de la corona pueden ser para unos diamantes enbrutos, rubíes, esmeraldas, objetos brillantes, decorativos, carentes de vida, carentes de ese palpito profundo que recorre las venas de todo ser vivo. Es interesante como para ese Monstruo de Traje, las joyas de la corona son dedos. Si, dedos. Y sangre. Las gotitas que saltan por todas partes. Uno podría creer que está delirado. Y tal vez lo está. Delira. Pero aunque no delirara, seguiría sosteniendo lo mismo. Para ese Monstruo de Traje las joyas de una corona son los dedos que le arranca y las gotitas que saltan, bailarinas, con paciencia casi paternal, y le vuelve a arrancar, y le vuelve arrancar, hasta que se queda ronco o pierde la consciencia (o la cordura; ya ni sabe en realidad qué es lo que se pierde ahí).

Es abrumador, conocer los secretos.

—Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo de caridad juntos, tu y yo, Kaneki.

No entiende a se fue la muerte. Le prometió que lo estaría vigilando. (¡Ah, muerte, a dónde te fuiste! ¡A qué monstruo has dejado que el niño cayera! ¡Cómo pudo abandonarlo no tiene nombre! Ni patria, ni excusa, ni nada. La muerte lo estaba esperando y ahora parece huir de él como liebre asustada, ¡como si él fuera un zorro! ¡Ja! ¡Un depredador! ¡él! ¡El niño estúpido que le prometió a mamá ser libre en sus cadenas! ¡ah muerte, ven a buscarlo!). Pero no viene, la muerte. La descarada. ¿Es que su vida no es más que un espiral envuelto en la trag-?

El Monstruo de Traje viene a visitar su cueva. No falla en su rutina. No falla en su dulce tortura de extraerle pedazos, con rigurosa mano de médico y maníaco ademán. Y él, la pobre alma atormentada, sólo tiene números para su Rey. Ni palabras ya le quedan en la garganta seca, ni letras le quedan en la cordura que se deshilacha, sólo cuentas. Nunca quiso del todo las matemáticas. No, siempre prefirió los libros; los libros de papá y su biblioteca y… Resiliencia. Por qué recuerda esas palabras ahora. En medio de las cuenta. ¡Mil menos siete, Kaneki, Mil menos siete! ¡Para atrás! Resiliencia. Puede… podrá… tal vez… es absurdo que surja. Ya cayó demasiado abajo en el pozo, ya no sabe hacer otra cosa más que contar. ¡Menos siete! ¡Para atrás! Resiliencia. Argh, insiste. Esa palabra. Esa maldita palabra. ¡Para atrás!

Todo se vuelve oscuridad. (¿Mu-e-r-te?). Pierde la vista.

El Monstruo de Traje se concierte en su Padre. ¿Y no es así como nacen los seres humanos? ¿Los seres? ¿Madre _y_ Padre? Con mamá nació, nació por la mitad. Ahora con Padre nace otra vez, con la otra mitad. Naces, Kaneki Ken. Y sus ojos se abren. Días pasaron, o meses. No lo sabe. No sabe cómo el Tiempo, ese Gigante que viaja entre universos, puede caber en el reducto. Naces, Kaneki Ken. (Ah, ya lo había pensado alguna vez, cómo era posible que un elefante cupiera en una sardina… o algo así). Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, los dedos arrancados y la cordura violada, tirada en un rincón. Naces, Kaneki Ken, la promesa que le hiciste a mamá debe ser cortada. Ya mataron al corazón. Vuelve a aparecer: la palabra. Resiliencia. Con la otra mitad que Padre te otorgó puedes dejar de ser libre en tus cadenas. Condénate.

Hiere destruye derrama desafía mutila corta maltrata mata

¡Rompe la promesa!

(el cuarto demonio grita: niño tonto, acabas de condenarte)

 **Quinto**

 **el capataz Ampático**

Este es Otro.

En su castillo fortificado se levanta como el único caballero capaz de matar dragones. El típico cuento de hadas: sólo que no hay princesas para rescatar y los dragones son mucho más feroces y temidos y despreciados. Él, este otro, es un experto en cazar dragones. Y por eso lo mira, curioso, días tras días, en su cárcel extraña, despojado de pasados y sin certezas de futuro. Lo mira, y le pregunta, cada tanto, cómo es que llegó a ser un caballero, si le gusta matar dragones, si el fuego alguna vez le quemó la carne, pero este Otro, ese caballero andante, nunca le responde nada. Le tira ordenes. Aprende esto, aprende esto, aprende lo otro.

Obedece, como un mecanismo de reloj perverso.

Entre medio, a veces le llegan retazos perdidos de otra vida, de otro alguien (quién más puede ser el que lo mira del otro lado de reflejo con dos cuencas vacías como ojos, el corazón en la mano, desangrado, y una larga cola de fantasmas que se contornean como víboras salvajes detrás. No importa que la nostalgia de los libros alimente a estos fantasmas, él, que no tiene nombre, rechaza la ascendencia de sus memorias perdidas. Para qué las quiero. No tiene ánimos de hacer puzzles o armar rompecabezas): la muerte que le prometió vigilarlo, una dama refinada que estaba a dieta, un ¿a-mo-r? a medias tintas que se desteñía, una creadora que le dio a luz el mundo, un Padre y un… Ángel de la Muerte.

El último.

( _Inocencia_ -¡ah, Calamidad! ¿ya te llevaste su inocencia?)

Se detiene en ese último. Ese Otro. Ese que… (¿ahora te esfuerzas en recordar? Ha ha ha, que pena, niño idiota, ¿quieres saber la verdad?). No, decide firme, la verdad puede esperar (¡No-o! ¡La verdad se escupe!). No le importa, no quiere saber la verdad (ha, suerte con eso, aquí va:) ¡No! (la historia empieza con un príncipe tuerto y un reinado de sangre detrás) ¡NO! (sigue con una madriguera que quiso hacer hogar, el pobre príncipe tuerto, y que a cambio de un par de monedas de sal, sería su último-primer castillo para defender) ¡Basta! (peeero, este Destino cruel, tenía otra ideas para el príncipe tuerto y su séquito, aha, mandó a la caballería del reino vecino a extirpar a esos seres que consideraban aberraciones de la faz de la tierra) ¡BASTA! (y así mandó al mejor caballero de ese reino) ¡paraparaparaparapara! (y este caballero… PARA).

Y este caballero, Kaneki Ken, destrozó tus sueños.

Entonces se queda, con la mitad de su pasado colgado de las costillas, y la otra todavía en la bruma. Es un jardín de flores blancas lo que se extiende a sus pies de uñas negras, es una rosa blanca lo que sostiene entre sus manos de uñas negras, y son lágrimas rojas las que cuelgan de sus párpados negros.

Es su muerte, la que reina.

(el quinto demonio lo mira: niño tonto, has caído en la ruina)

 **Sexto**

 **oh, el temido Espejo**

Haisa Sasaki lo mira desde el otro lado del puente construido.

El que tiene delante es el peor de todos ante quienes se ha rendido.

(pero es que déjame decirte, Ken, que somos uno y somos lo mismo, por favor, toma mi mano de una vez y no te escondas en ese disfraz de niño impío, ambos conocemos los secretos más profundos que habitan tras esas puertas torcidas, tras ese piso de ajedrez eterno, y si sigues huyendo, solo lograrás romperte las rodillas, deja de arrastrarte por el suelo huyendo de mi, soy tu sombra, soy tu compañero, soy tuyo y tu eres mío, somos la misma sombra que pisa esta Tierra; por favor ya no me rechaces más, me haces daño, tanto daño que quiero refugiarme en uno de nuestros espejos y no salir más… por favor, Ken, no me rechaces…)

La voz se pierde en la letanía y Kaneki Ken lo sigue mirando, a este yo tan alinígena y tan terrenal; le tiembla el pulso cuando toma un paso adelante, un latido de corazón, otra paso, un latido de corazón, uno más, un latido de corazón, otro más, un latido de corazón y al final tiene al alcance de su brazo a la otra mitad de sí mismo. En sus ojos -en los de Haise, en los de él, la diferencia realmente no importa- ve el temor provocado por tanto dolor. Y el rechazo.

(¿cómo puedes, Kaneki Ken, haberte rechazado?)

Lo envuelve en un abrazo

( _Inocencia_ -ah, Calamidad, ¿ya se la tragó la tragedia?)

Haise Sasaki se lo devuelve, late, late, late y (gracias…).

(el sexto demonio no hace nada; se refugia en su mirada)

 **Séptimo**

 **quien no debería estar Aquí**

La Diosa pagana, amante de las letras, le arranca la máscara de cuajo y lo postra ante su reinado. Esto que ves aquí, hasta donde te llega la vista, es mío. Pronto, pronto, será tuyo, pequeño rey. Le habla al oído de los Siete Pecados Capitales, de _sus_ siete pecados capitales, lo atrapa entre su lengua, lo disecciona sobre una tabla blanca, desinfectada, con olor al alcohol y muerte: la Ira es ante la cual mamá rindió sus manos, pobre mujer, ¿no crees? Siempre enferma de ira, de enojo, y todo por llevar en las venas la marca del Inferior y no poder levantarse ante sus desgracias mundanas, pobre, pobre mujer

la Lujuria se llevó a Rize-san en las tardes de invierno y de verano y de otoño y de primavera, y no debes preocuparte por tu musa, Kaneki Ken, ella renacerá de sus cenizas como una ave fénix, y no te pierdas, no te vayas muy lejos, porque como su hijo, vendrá a buscarte, y tal vez te acune en sus entrañas nuevamente

la Envidia empalagó las mandíbulas de esa niña, Touka-chan, ¿eh, así es cómo le dices? La untó entre sus pliegues viles y le rellenó las venas con su sabor dulce; es difícil soltarla una vez que pruebas su gusto, como la droga te vuelves tan adicto que los dientes comienzan a pudrirse si no tienes tu dosis una vez a la semana; calma, calma, como toda droga, se puede dejar

la Gula atacó a tu cuarto capitán, ser más imbécil no podías conseguirte. No hay mucho de qué hablar, sobre él, y veo que su desaparición en las estelas brumosas de tu mente no te causa mucha preocupación, ¡que ser frío que resultaste ser, Kaneki Ken!

La Avaricia es terrible, toma, toma, toma y no quiere dejar de tomar. Ese Arima, al que consideras reemplazante de la figura paternal, no tenía límites para su ambición, y planeaba usarte hasta exprimirte como un triste limón… ¡Oh! Pero veo que eso mucho no te importa; een seerio, pequeño rey, eres un ser de lo más singular, ¿tanto lo querías, a tu papá-de-mentiras?

y la Pereza… te ha tragado una vez, je je je, no te preocupes, cuando te devoré, expulsé para siempre a ese ser, Haise Sasaki, que no hacía otra cosa más que reposar en la incertidumbre, ansioso hasta los nervios destrozados de hacer cualquier cosa que se separara del Plan, siempre tambaleándose entre Dios y el Diablo; es una molestia que no te molestaré más

….y si, si, si, aquí llego yo. ¿En verdad tengo que hablarte del Orgullo, pequeño rey?

La Diosa le otorga su reinado sin demasiado mensaje, unas llaves pequeñas, del tamaña de una novela de bolsillo, sin demasiado intermediario: Haz Mi Voluntad, es todo lo que le dice; sus ramas parlanchinas, sus mil hojas de sauce, su árbol de la sabiduría, se marchita junto a un estanque de tinta podrida, y él se desespera, porque no está preparado para tomar el control, no, no, no, no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer para emendar las cosas, para transmitir el mensaje, para heredar ese Reino, ¿la muerte no estaba vigilándolo? ¿que hay con su corazón perdido? ¿qué hay con su promesa rota? ¿que hay con esos seis seres que reptan entre sus pupilas? ¡Esa, su historia, es una TRAGEDIA!

 _Inocencia_ … -ah, Calamidad, ya se tragó a la inocencia.

(el séptimo demonio habla: calla ya, niño idiota, resolverás este Misterio, como resolviste todo lo demás)

 **Este es el Final**

Allí en su cabeza

están todos trastornados

Kaneki Ken

este es tu Reinado

...

...


End file.
